A microgrid is a localized grouping of electricity generation, energy storage, and loads that normally operates connected to a traditional centralized grid (macrogrid) via a point of common coupling (PCC). This single point of common coupling with the macrogrid can be disconnected, islanding the microgrid. Microgrids are part of a structure aiming at producing electrical power locally from many small energy sources, DGs. In a microgrid, a DG is connected via a converter which controls the output of the DG, i.e. the current injected into the microgrid.
A microgrid (in grid connected mode, i.e. connected to the macrogrid) supplies the optimized or maximum power outputs from the connected DG sites and the rest of the power is supplied by the macrogrid. The microgrid is connected to the macrogrid at a PCC through a controllable switch. This grid connection is lost during grid fault and the microgrid is islanded.
During islanding, there is a risk of imbalance in the microgrid due to the loss of power import from grid as well as loss of voltage control by the grid. For voltage control it is required to change control mode of the DGs. The power balancing is solved by fast storage action and immediate load shedding schemes.
In a microgrid, system stability is improved with application of energy storage for continuous real and reactive power injection that works as a stabilizer for the microgrid. The main control philosophy for such stabilizer is real and reactive power injection based on local frequency and voltage deviation, respectively. In most scenarios, a larger storage/stabilizer is economical. However, in a microgrid, depending on growth, expansion and with higher penetration of DGs, it may be required to add a new storage/stabilizer in an existing microgrid and that leads to scenarios with multiple stabilizers in the same microgrid.
In an alternating current (AC) system, the frequency is the same everywhere in steady state while voltage may differ depending on the power flow. However, in a microgrid with a continuous change in DG output, load switching and low inertia, there is continuous frequency and voltage fluctuation to a small scale. And the deviations are larger during large transients (like DG fault etc.). Frequency and voltage stability relates to minimum oscillations and overshoot with ability to come back to initial value (or any other steady state value within acceptable deviation) after a disturbance.
Single-phase operation of a microgrid is relevant in many application, like campus, facility or remote microgrids. With the presence of single-phase DGs and unequal loading, system unbalance is an issue, however within regulation limits the unbalance is not a major problem. For a grid connected microgrid, the balance of the grid (macrogrid) ensures power supply and tight regulation from the PCC side. However in islanded operation, the disparity of power generation, demand and priority of loads may differ greatly among the phases.
Energy storage can play an important role, but in single-phase operation where the phases are geographically separate, it is expensive to install storage wherever it is needed to maximum possible demand.